


Otabe & Salt

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Salt, the Top of Majisuka. But What's she like at home? With Otabe?
Relationships: Otabe | Maguro | Yokoyama Yui/Salt | Purankuton | Shimazaki Haruka
Kudos: 8





	Otabe & Salt

**Otabe & Salt**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 or Majisuka Gakuen at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, here’s another story that’s based off the Majisuka Gakuen series. This time taking on the fourth season of the show. This kind of follows what I did in my Peace and Paru story. And like that one, I did this one in a couple hours then went back to fine tune it.**

* * *

Salt was lying on her couch in what would be a storage room within the music room. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, swung her legs so they landed on the floor. She got up, stretched a bit then headed for the door. She entered the main area of the music room and found it empty, except for one person. Otabe who was sitting on the couch patiently.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way home?” Salt asked.

“In no hurry” Otabe answered.

Salt didn’t say anything else. She just left with Otabe getting up and following behind her. They left school without saying a word. They continued on til they got to an apartment building. Salt got to a door and Otabe pulled out a key and opened the door. Salt entered with Otabe following closing the door behind them.

“Go take a bath, I’ll start dinner” Otabe said.

Salt didn’t say a thing, but followed Otabe’s instruction.

Otabe got to the kitchen and pulled out pots and pans then went to the fridge to pull out what she needed.

Salt finished her bath just in time with Otabe finishing the meal. She placed the plates of food on the table.

“Sit, eat” Otabe said.

Salt sat down and after giving thanks for the food she began to eat.

“Good?” Otabe asked.

“Yes, it is” Salt answered.

Otabe smiled, “good, glad you like it. Haruka.”

Salt looked up at the hearing her real name. Only Otabe, Yui, called her that. Though outside of school and only in their apartment. That’s right, the two live together. It wasn’t known to anyone in the school, let alone in Rappapa, of their actual relationship.

Haruka and Yui were a couple. Yui saw through Haruka and Haruka felt like she could be herself with Yui. Not be Salt though there was only a couple differences between Salt and Haruka.

Salt was stoic, usually liked to sleep. Super strong, almost inhuman really. Seem disinterested in most things including her position as Majisuka’s Top. Only seem to care about finding a challenge that’s worthy of her.

Haruka on the other hand showed feelings, mostly her affection for Yui. She hugged, snuggled the girl. She actually liked that kind of contact, it was kind of like her drug. The two shared a bed at night. Nothing lewd, they just slept together. Haruka wanted Yui to be close to her as much as possible.

What Salt and Haruka shared were their words. Or to put it much better their lack of words. They didn’t speak much and when they did it was right to the point, at times blunt or even cryptic. She let her actions speak more than her words.

Yui didn’t mind. She took on the duty of being Haruka’s whole-heartedly. Though she didn’t show it as Otabe. As Otabe, she had a role to play. She was the protector of Rappapa, its ideals and itself. She knew Yoga seemed to act like Salt’s staunchest defender, but that wasn't entirely true. Otabe, or Yui, was actually Haruka’s number one defender.

“Yui” Haruka said, speaking Otabe’s real name.

“Yes Haruka” Yui said.

“Couch” Haruka said.

Yui knowing what Haruka wanted nodded then said, “after you’re done eating.”

Haruka nodded.

When they were finished eating and Yui busted the dishes they went to the living room. Yui sat down on the couch and Haruka followed laying down with her head in Yui’s lap. Yui’s hand went to Haruka’s hair and began to gently pet her.

Haruka closed her eyes, a soft smile spread across her lips.

“You have such a cute smile, Haruka” Yui commented.

Haruka’s cheeks went light pink hearing this. Always did when her Yui complimented her like this.

“Yui~” she mewled with embarrassed.

Yui lightly laughed at this as she continued to pet her Haruka.

Haruka relished being stroked by Yui. It felt so good, feeling Yui’s fingertips gently massaging her scalp, the digits running through her hair. Her head lying on the comfy pillow that is Yui’s lap. Feeling the warmth, being encompassed by Yui’s scent. It was all so intoxicating.

“Yui, kiss me” Haruka said/demanded.

“As you wish” Yui said.

She bent her head down with Haruka meeting her. Their lips touched and sparks flew between them.

This wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed. They’ve kissed a lot. Their first though wasn’t planned and it actually happened in Majisuka after school when the rest of Rappapa had left along with the student body.

Neither knew who moved first, but it didn’t matter. They kissed and they never looked back after that. Though they kept their physical interactions like that for home. Never in school just in case they might get caught.

The two kissed until Yui’s neck became strained. She pulled away and Haruka let out a whimper from the loss.

Yui smiled.

The two spent a bit more time like this then Yui headed off to take her bath. When she was done it was time for bed. Haruka was already in the bedroom dressing in her pajamas. Yui followed suit and got in her pajamas. They got into bed and Haruka latched onto Yui as soon as Yui got settled.

“Kiss me, Yui” Haruka said.

“As you wish” Yui said.

They made out til their lips were swollen and they were out of breath. They then settled with Yui turning off the light.

“Goodnight Yui” Haruka said tiredly.

“Goodnight Haruka” Yui said.

Haruka snuggling into Yui like Yui was one of those body pillows with Yui smiling as she wrapped an arm around Haruka.

**End**

**A/N: I switched to their real names, not their yankee names halfway in since they were now in their personal space. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
